


Yep.

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is gonna be a lot of random stuff. I might tie it into a story eventually. Who knows? Not me.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. start

So this is gonna be my story huh? Better make it a good one.

Enter?

>Yes

>No

Choices choices ;)


	2. Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh?

There was a big decision to make and it all started with her. The mouse quivered as she dragged the pointer to the top of the screen. 

"Here we go."

>Yes


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *click*

She was floating. ~~Thats not what happened!~~ It was a weird kind of float and well you could describe it as more of a sedate bobbing around. She was confused about this though she knew it was supposed to happen. It just didn't seem important at the moment. ~~Rude I totally know what's going on excuse me-~~ She couldn't remember what had happened that left her in this predicament. ~~What are you from the 18nth century?~~ She could not seem to grasp details or definition and she suddenly found herself sinking. ~~I know how to swim!~~ She could not remember how to stay afloat. ~~Goddamnit give me my swimmy powers back!~~ She sunk deeper and deeper into the abyss.

Light

<yes

<no

 ~~w-wait let me~~ just-!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi! what's your guess for what'll happen next? comment and the right guess wins virtual cookies!-;)


End file.
